stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Countdown until the next Countdown
:See what's in the Box!!!!!!!! Overview It turns out that Peach shipped herself to the real world to escape from Bowser. After Mario and Peach fight, Mario realizes that Bowser will do anything to bring him and Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi train hard, and they prepare to confront Wario and Waluigi in a final fight. Synopsis Mario and Luigi are staring at the box, when suddenly, Princess Peach pops out of it. She yells at Mario, asking him why he didn't come to the Mushroom Kingdom to save her. Before Mario can explain, Peach stops him and says she wants no excuses: she's been forced to listen to Bowser's ranting every night about how he and Luigi aren't running through his levels. Mario says that he's been saving her for almost 20 years, and if he had gone to save her, she just would have gotten kidnapped again. Peach is insulted. She yells that to escape from Bowser, she had to ship herself UPS first class in a box. Mario says that there's no need for Peach to complain now that she's already escaped, and he realizes that since Peach is in the real world, he may never need to save her again. Mario suggests that they all just live in the real world. Peach whines to Mario that her kingdom is still being held hostage, but Mario responds by saying it's Bowser's kingdom most of the time. Mario brings Luigi into a huddle and tells him that since Peach is in the real world, they have no reason to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. They realize Bowser must know this, and he is probally telling Wario and Waluigi to use any means necessary to bring them back. They decide that they need to train for the final battle. Mario and Luigi exercise and head to the gym. When they finish, the Mario Brothers head to the battlefield to confront Wario and Waluigi in the final battle. The episode ends with a "to be continued." Appearances Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Wario *Waluigi Locations *Mario's Backyard *The Gym *The Battlefield Production Notes Character Revelations * Princess Peach demonstrates that, when absolutely necessary, she can take care of herself. Series Continuity * Princess Peach Winneford Toadstool the XIVth makes her first appearance. Trivia *This episode opens with a comedic promotion for Sears and ends with a comedic promotion for Tuna Helper. The skits are performed by Matthew Provencal and Richard Alvarez. *The episode ends with a blooper reel: Richard and Matt have trouble keeping a strait face while filming; Mario and Luigi have trouble doing one-handed push-ups and jumping jacks in a truck; Matt gets a clue from a pine cone; and Richard jokes that the house might have "a Luigi infestation." *Music in this episode (in order of usage): **''Super Smash Brothers Brawl Opening Theme'', composed by Nobuo Uematsu and arranged by Shogo Sakai **''Manamusume,'' from Full Metal Alchemist **''The Final Countdown'', by Europe **''Fortify (by ''Michiru Oshima), from Full Metal Alchemist Goofs *When Mario and Luigi do jumping-jacks on the roof, someone is caught on camera watching them from below. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUvndRLrIUo Season One